General/Leyendas
thumb|169px|General [[Maximilian Veers]]General era un alto rango militar, a menudo representaba ser el comandante de un ejército. Su usó se extendió mucho entre las fuerzas armadas de las dos mayores potencias galácticas y confinamientos militares. Los Generales eran típicamente oficiales de alto rango destinados a dirigir tropas de tierra, fuerzas especiales y comandos de cazas estelares. Normalmente, este rango no existía entre los tripulantes de las Armadas, en donde el rango equivalente era Almirante. Sin embargo, las divisiones especializadas dentro de las grandes organizaciones de flotas, tales como las fuerzas integradas de cazas estelares del Cuerpo de Defensa de la Nueva República, solían conservar el rango de General, al igual que una minoría de flotas interestelares —como la Armada Dornean— eran partidarias de usar General, en lugar de Almirante, para referirse a los comandantes senior de las naves capitales. Algunos oficiales integrados en la jerarquía de mando, que realizaban funciones similares a las de un almirante, como el ex senador Garm Bel Iblis, utilizaban el rango de General, emborronando aún más la clasificación. Normalmente, una jerarquía de rangos militares, solía contar con un número de diferentes grados de General, conocidos colectivamente como oficiales generales. Los títulos solían ser, aunque no siempre, variaciones del rango “General” (i.e. Brigadier o Comandante General) y los oficiales que ocupaban dichos rangos podían ser tratados de “General” a secas para abreviar. Normalmente, un General era subordinado de un Marshal, aunque algunos ejércitos usaban sistemas muy distintos. En el Gran Ejército de la República, por ejemplo, un General llano era el rango más bajo de los tres grados registrados en la oficialía general. Antigua República Siempre que hubiese un ejército de guerreros que dirigir, habría generales que los dirigirían, como el cuasi-mítico pirata-general Toleph-Sor en los primeros días de la República Galáctica. Sin embargo, los primeros usos evidentes del rango General, se pueden ver claramente durante las Guerras Mandalorianas y en la Guerra Civil Jedi, poco después de 4.000 ABY. La Jedi Exiliada sirvió como General en el ejército voluntario formado por Revan, para proseguir la guerra contra los mandalorianos, mientras que el General Vaklu, fue el comandante militar al servicio de la Reina Talia en el planeta Onderon. Yusanis, líder de los guerreros Echani, también fue tratado como General. El rango de General pudo haber existido en la Armada de la República por aquel entonces, pero Almirantes como Cede, Saul Karath y Forri Dodonna eran más conocidos. Un General, Derred es mencionado desertando con Revan al comienzo de la Guerra Civil Jedi, pero poco se sabe de su carrera, y es posible que su rango de General representase una cometido en el ejército de Revan más que en la milicia republicana. Hay pocas evidencias del uso de este rango durante los siguientes dos mil años relativamente pacíficos, pero el título de General continuó siendo usado en la Orden Jedi, durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith de ca. 2.000—1.000 ABY, como ocurrió en la época de Revan. Al final de esta larga serie de conflictos, el Ejército de Luz estaba formado por Legiones, cada una dirigida por un General; como el Caballero Jedi tw'lek Newar Forrth. Después de la subsiguiente Reforma Ruusan, los Jedi se auto determinaron como guardianes de la paz en vez de guerreros, y las fuerzas militares de la República se redujeron y reorganizaron bajo la autoridad del Departamento Judicial. Durante miles de años, de nuevo es difícil encontrar rastros de la existencia de oficiales generales, pero al igual que antes, las fuerzas armadas de la República continuaron siendo consideradas principalmente como una organización naval, y sus oficiales solían usar rangos navales, con oficiales senior —sí había alguno— tratados como Almirantes. Algunas de las fuerzas bajo mando federal, mantuvieron rangos militares, tales como la Guardia del Senado y el Cuerpo de Seguridad de Coruscant, pero no hay muestras de que durasen lo suficiente como para asegurar la designación de oficiales generales; mientras la República podía tener el apoyo de alguna clase de Armada, estaba comúnmente aceptado que no existía un Ejercito permanente. Por supuesto, se siguieron encontrando Generales sirviendo en muchos ejércitos locales y milicias por toda la Galaxia. En Anoo-dat por ejemplo, el General Ashaar Khorda intentó hacerse con el poder en un golpe de estado, mientras que el ejército del planeta Typha-Dor estaba dirigido por el rango de General Superior; una posición ocupada por una mujer llamada Bycha, poco después del comienzo de las Guerras Clon. El Gran Ejército gungan en Naboo también disponía del rango de General, ostentado por guerreros tales como Tobler Ceel y Bombad General, al parecer, un rango superior otorgado a Jar Jar Binks por Boss Nass. Aún siendo popularmente conocidos algunos de estos generales por toda la República, el ejército que dirigían rara vez operaban más allá de la escala planetaria. No obstante, parece que al menos un hombre se autonombró oficial general al servició de la República, en las siguientes décadas al estallido de las Guerras Clon. En el año 44 ABY, Ranulph Tarkin, Senador de la República por Eriadu y el Sector Seswenna, revindicó el rango de General, y a pesar de la falta de ratificación por parte del Senado Galáctico, él mismo movilizó a la flota federal bajo su propio mando para combatir en la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark. Lo que no queda muy claro es como llegó el General Tarkin a ocupar este cargo. Puede ser que él mismo controlase una comisión desde el Departamento Judicial, o tal vez pudo haber sido oficial del Cuerpo de Seguridad de Regiones Exteriores, en el cual, su primo Wihuff Tarkin, futuro Gran Moff, era Comandante allá por el año 29 ABY. Sin embargo, es más que plausible, que él se autoproclamase este rango en base a su autoridad sobre las fuerzas armadas de Eriadu o del Sector Seswenna. Esto no significa necesariamente que su declaración de servir a la República careciese de fundamento, sin embargo; de acuerdo con el Libro de consulta imperial, un dossier producido por la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, algunos ejércitos y milicias paramilitares responsables de Senadores individuales antes de la caída de la Antigua República, eran técnicamente Divisiones del ejército federal, desplegados tiempo atrás en sus Sectores. Si Seswenna era uno de estos sectores, explicaría como el Senador Tarkin pudo proclamarse General con una comisión desde la República incluso cuando el consenso del Senado y la opinión popular negaban la existencia de cualquier ejército en el que él pudiese ostentar tal rango. Sin importar la naturaleza exacta del estatus del Senador Tarkin como General, se debe apreciar que su primo, Gideon, en el año 22 ABY, también obtuvo el rango de Brigadier antes de la aprobación del Acta de Creación Militar, cuando recibió al escuadrón de Cazas Estelares Jedi para reforzar las defensas republicanas en Eriadu. Partidario de la República, serviría más tarde en el renacimiento del ejército federal durante las Guerras Clon, aunque no se sabe a ciencia cierta como obutvo su comisión antes del inicio del conflicto. Guerras Clon En el inicio de las Guerras Clon en el año 22 ABY, los caballeros de la Orden Jedi fueron designados como Generales para dirigir el Gran Ejército de la República, liderando un ejército de combate que inicialmente estuvo totalmente formado por soldados clónicos, suministrados por Kamino. Además, junto a los Generales Jedi, estaban las formaciones elitistas del GER, que seguían una jerarquía paralela a los Comandantes Clon producidos para la dirección en el campo de batalla: no está claro hasta que punto estos hombres eran considerados oficiales generales, pero en general, toda la estructura de la jerarquía de mando se puede esbozar así: *'Generales Jedi Superiores' dirigían los diez Ejércitos de Sistemas. *'Generales Jedi Senior' dirigían los veinte Ejércitos de Sector. *'Generales Jedi' dirigían cada Cuerpo de Élite junto con un Comandante Clon Marshal, y cada Legión con un Comandante Clon Senior. Unidades más pequeñas dirigidas por los Jedi y los oficiales clon con el rango de Comandante. Al parecer, a todos los Maestros Jedi, y quizá incluso a los Caballeros Jedi, les fue otorgada la autoridad de General en el GER, pero no está claro si el General Senior y el General Superior eran grados abstractos del grado general, concedidos a los individuos Jedi personalmente, o si en realidad, eran grados añadidos temporalmente a los rangos específicos del mando del ejército. Durante el curso de la guerra, tropas no-Jedi se fueron integrando gradualmente en las líneas de las fuerzas armadas del ejército de la República, incluyendo a generales oficiales tales como el General Bavris, el General lutrillian Solomahal, y Brigadieres como Gideon Tarkin y Locus Geen. Por el tiempo de la Declaracion del Nuevo Orden en 19 ABY, los militares disponían, por tanto, de un amplio organigrama de generales oficiales que no eran ni Jedi, ni clones, quienes más tarde, podrían proporcionar la dirección del Ejército Imperial. En el ejército militar de la adversaria Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, los oficiales generales eran también conocidos, aunque el uso de su rango era quizás más restringido que en la jerarquía republicana. El General Grievous, como Comandante Supremo del Ejército Droide estaba considerado como el Comandante del ejército Separatista más senior durante la mayor parte de las Guerras Clon, y el mundo Thule, baluarte de los Sith, estaba también liderado por el General. Sin embargo, algunos de los oficiales más senior de la Confederación, parecían usar más genéricamente el título de Comandante en vez de General, como la mujer sensible a la Fuerza, Asajj Ventress y Sevrance Tann. Imperio Galáctico El dossier de la Alianza Rebelde conocido como el Libro de Consulta Imperial, describe la jerarquía de los rangos generales en el Ejército Imperial desplegados en Sectores: *'Marshal de Tierra' dirigía el Ejército de Sector. *'General Superior' dirigía el Ejército de Sistema. *'General' dirigía un Ejército. *'Comandante General' dirigía un Cuerpo de Élite o guarniciones HQ. *'Coronel Superior' dirigia un grupo de combate. No obstante, es incierto si este resumen refleja la gradación fundamental del rango general, dentro de la milicia imperial, ni tampoco se sabe cuan estricta era la correlación de rangos y sí se mantenía en la practica. Por ejemplo, la dirección de un grupo de combate podía ciertamente ser llevada por un Comandante General, usando probablemente el título de Coronel Superior, como Tessala Corvae y el 1er Grupo de Asalto Tapan. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * Categoría:Almirantes y generales Categoría:Rangos militares